


Scenes from a Museum

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series: Love in Strange Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-16
Updated: 2000-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray are at in again...this time in a museum.This story is a sequel toScenes from the Consulate.





	Scenes from a Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: They aren't mine

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I reserve the right to take them and do wonderfully delightful things to their bodies. They've never complained, and I don't expect them to start. <eg>

Rated: NC-17 (Oh yeah, I'm **really** liking writing this stuff!)

Notes: This is a continuation of my series 'Love in Strange Places'. The boys really like to do it in public places. What can I say? They're animals! Possible spoilers for Ladies Man. The Whispering Gallery is a real exhibit at the Museum of Science and Industry. Not beta'd.

Scenes from a Museum

By: Lori J 

(lojojan@worldnet.att.net)

 

"Wow, Fraser. Look at this!" Ray sounded just like a little kid and he dragged his partner from exhibit to exhibit.

Ben Fraser smiled widely. Going to the Museum of Science and Industry had been a good idea indeed. It wasn't often that Ray Kowalski out and out asked his lover for much. He usually went along with anything Fraser suggested. So when Ray had shyly mentioned that he wanted to go to the museum, his lover was quick to agree. 

Ben remembered how animated the detective had been as he named some of the exhibits. It was good to see Ray happy again. The blond had been depressed since the Beth Botrelle case. Ray believed he had almost killed an innocent woman and Ben had worked hard to convince him otherwise. The progress has been slow, but his Ray was slowly coming back.

"Fra-ser! C'mon!" Ray tugged on his friend's arm again. 

"You know, Ray, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were whining." Ben schooled his features into an expressionless mask.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Ray darted forward and pressed a kiss to Ben's lips. "I never whine. Now, c'mon. I wanna show ya this really cool exhibit. It's been here since I was a kid. Called the Whispering Gallery. You'll love it." With that, he threaded his arm through the Mountie's and began pulling him forward.

Fraser was stunned. Ray had kissed him in public. Granted, both men had taken a weekday off to ensure the museum wouldn't be too busy, but there were still people around. Ben felt a warm glow spread through him. He loved Ray so much. So much that it hurt at times. To see his lover in any type of pain made his heart ache. Fraser had worked hard to get Ray's self-esteem built up over the past year. He constantly reassured the smaller man that he was wanted, needed, and above all, loved.

Allowing himself to be towed, Ben studied the slender blond closely. When he had first met Ray, he had been shocked at how underweight the detective was. There were shadows under those expressive blue eyes and the normally golden skin was pale. Fraser had immediately made it his mission to heal the fractures inside this man. Fractures caused by an uncaring and unfeeling person. He suspected Stella Kowalski was responsible for all this damage and if given the chance, Ben would make her pay for it. Stella obviously didn't realize what a beautiful and caring person Ray was. Her loss. "...my gain." 

Ray glanced back at his lover. "You say somethin', Ben?" 

"I was just saying how beautiful you are, Ray." Ben watched as the detective flushed a dusky rose color. He loved to compliment Ray. 

The blonde ducked his head. "Aww, Fraser. Toldja not ta say stuff like that." This reaction was much improved; Ray used to get very angry and defensive. 

Ben drew Ray closer and caressed his cheek. The blond leaned into the touch, closing his eyes momentarily. "You are, Ray. And I will keep saying 'stuff' like that until I have you convinced." He looked deep into the smaller man's eyes, "I love you, Ray. Now and forever. That will never change."

A beatific smile slowly spread across Ray's face. "I love you too, Ben. Now what say we check out the Whispering Gallery? There's something I want to show ya."

"As you wish." Ben felt his jeans get a little tighter when he saw that smile. Good thing he had worn his looser pair. His lover on the other hand, wore the tightest jeans possible, showing off his lean body. 

The Whispering Gallery was a demonstration of sound wave communication using parabolic dishes. A person simply stood at one dish and whispered. The person standing at the other dish would hear them as though they were standing right beside each other. Ray positioned Ben at one end of the room and ran to the other. "Can you hear me, Ben?"

It really was amazing. He could hear the detective's voice plain as day even though the other man was across the room. "Yes, I can. This is fascinating."

"Yeah, it is. Mum and Dad took me here when I was little. This was my favorite place in the whole museum." Ray glanced around, noting they were alone in the Gallery. "Hey, Frase?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"You look really sexy in those jeans."

A sharp inhalation was his only answer.

"I'd really like to get you out of them. If ya know what I mean. Do you know what I mean, Ben?" Ray's soft voice carried with it promises of extreme pleasure.

"I-I think I do." Was it getting hot in here?

"No, I don't think you do. Maybe I oughta show you."

"That's...rather...you don't..."

"Wassamatter, Frase?" The detective's voice now carried a tone of amusement as well.

"I...nothing. Ray, perhaps we should, ah, go?" To Ben, his lover looked like a god standing there in the soft light from the exhibit. Blonde hair spiked perfectly, several days growth of stubble, tight T-shirt, even tighter jeans.

"Go? Nah, I don't think so. Don't move lover. Stay right where you are."

Ben shivered at the whispered words. He closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again Ray was there, kissing him deeply, passionately. A thrill of excitement ran through him. They could be discovered at any minute. The thought made him grow impossibly harder.

The kiss ended unknown minutes later. Both men were gasping for breath. "God, Ben, but you can kiss. How'd I ever get so lucky? No, don't answer that, just kiss me again." Ray's hands were fumbling at the buckle of Fraser's jeans, clumsy with excitement.

Ben tore his mouth away from the blond's. "Ray...here?"

Ray grinned devilishly. "Here. I want to suck you right now. I need to taste you, Ben. Please?" His lover could only moan and tilt his head back as Ray kissed and nibbled his neck.

"...oh..."

Gracefully, Ray sunk to his knees before the Mountie. He made short work of the fastenings denying him what he wanted. Sliding his hand into the waistband of Ben's boxers, Ray found what he was looking for. "Knew is was in there somewhere." He murmured, pulling out the thick, beautiful cock. "Gorgeous, Ben. And it's all mine."

Whatever Ben was about to say was lost in a gasp of pleasure as his cock was engulfed in a warm wetness. He risked a glance down and nearly came from the sight. The blond head was bobbing gently up and down. One slender arm was thrown across Ben's hips to hold him steady. He didn't think Ray had ever looked more alive.

As if he knew his lover was watching him, Ray looked up and met Ben's eyes. It was enough to send Ben over the edge, pleasure singing through his veins. Ray took all he had to give, making small noises of encouragement.

Ben reached down and pulled the smaller man to his feet. He crushed Ray to him tightly, not wanting to let go. He loved this man so much. This was his Ray. The Ray no one else knew. 

"Ooof, can't breathe, Ben."

"Sorry, Ray." He let go reluctantly. "Did you...?"

"Did I what? Did I have a good time? You betcha I did." The detective's tone was light, teasing.

Fraser tucked himself back into his jeans. "No, did you..." Ray cut him off with a hard kiss.

"Nope, but there's plenty of time for that. What say we blow this popsicle stand?"

"I think that would be a wise idea." Ben could feel himself getting aroused again just looking at Ray with his swollen lips and disheveled hair.

The detective raised an eyebrow. "You got somethin' special planned or what?"

"Oh yes, Ray. Something very special."

"Shit, why didn't ya say so? Pitter patter, Frase!"

The two men excited the Whispering Gallery quite rapidly, not noticing the video camera above the door. 

In the security control room of the museum, one guard turned to the other and said, "Now there's something you don't see every day."

The End

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Despised it? Let me know! 


End file.
